Eggs
Egg_incubator.png|A max level egg waiting to hatch IMG_0252.PNG|ES Hatchlings IMG_0254.PNG|ER Hatchlings Promo egg.jpg|Starter Egg Triceratops IMG_0273.PNG|Finding a Normal Egg im aster .jpg|Saltasaurus from a normal egg EN T-rex stats.png ES Shadowsaurus stats.png EN T-rex hatched.png IMG_0312.PNG Untitled.png Screenshot_2013-12-24-13-16-04.png|Egg breaking Screenshot_2013-11-23-12-23-36.png|Egg hatching's light Screenshot_2013-11-22-14-44-53.png|EGG Exp Up(your eggs exp up) Screenshot_2013-12-17-15-19-29.png|Egg Level Up(your egg level up) Screenshot_2013-12-17-15-19-40.png|Egg Energy Full Screenshot_2013-11-22-13-05-20.png|EGG Status Up(another hunter's egg level up) EGG ERR POINT MAX.png|EGG ERR POINT MAX Screenshot_2013-12-14-13-14-41.png|Abandoned Egg in Present page Screenshot_2013-12-15-23-05-28.png|When egg prepare to using Super Cell Battery Screenshot_2013-12-27-07-03-00.png|Egg using Super Cell Battery Yule Egg.jpg|Yule Egg in Present box IMG 3904.PNG|Umbrage Egg Screenshot_2014-04-01-05-02-05.png|Cosmos Egg Screenshot_2014-04-14-12-35-46.png|Forsaken Egg Screenshot_2014-04-19-13-06-04.png|New Type of Egg Incubation Screenshot_2014-04-19-13-06-27.png|EASTER SS EGGS Screenshot_2014-04-22-02-50-53.png|Shrove Egg Screenshot_2014-07-06-21-10-57.png|Sunray Egg Screenshot_2014-07-07-05-56-19.png|Tidal Egg Dinosaur Eggs are a new feature added to the game April 19, 2013. Players are able to raise their own dinosaur from an egg. When starting the campaign all players will be given one free dinosaur egg and more eggs can be purchased at the Egg Store or found while exploring. All "wild" eggs hatch into normal dinos and have an edge during events. These normals look like coloured normals with a greenish background. Egg Incubator To care for an egg, go to "BioRoom" from the Lab menu and then select "Egg Incubator." Here you can see your egg in the chamber. Use your finger to rub the screen and pet the egg. Continue to do this until you are notified that the egg is warm. This consumes one yellow energy bar. You have 5 energy bars below the time until hatching which slighty increases the progress bar below the egg. The yellow energy bars refill at a rate of one every thirty minutes. When the bar is full, the Egg Level will increase by one, and the hatched dinosaur's stats will increase. The higher the Egg Level is when it hatches, the more potential the dinosaur has. Come back to warm the egg as much as possible to get a stronger dinosaur when it hatches! You can also care for other people's eggs and have other players care for yours. This will earn you 20 Fuel Points (note that this doesn't increase the total overall fuel, just repenishes 20 fuel) if it is a friend's eggs or 20 Friendship Points if they are a stranger. You can rub a total of three other eggs per day. You will be able to care for your egg once every 30 minutes. When your dinosaur finally hatches, you will be able to give it a name consisting of up to 13 characters. Your dinosaur will then appear in your "Dinosaur List." You can only incubate one egg at a time. Once your free dinosaur hatches, you will be able to purchase more eggs and hatch more dinos! Notes: for the starter egg the max level is 8 so it requires 7 warmings at 5 hour intervals during the incubation time. So this leaves 13 hours open of having your egg waiting to be warmed. Egg Store The Egg Store allows the player to purchase eggs that are guaranteed to hatch into Rare or Super Rare Dinosaurs. There are currently six eggs to choose from. Rare eggs cost 1000 D Gold while SR eggs cost 7000 D Gold. D Gold is the game's purchasable currency that is roughly $1 for 100 D Gold. Hopefully more affordable eggs will become available for casual players in future. The eggs hatch into ER (Egg Rare) or ES (Egg Super) dinosaurs that are likely stronger than the normal versions (depending on how often they are cared for. All buyable eggs have a 7 day hatching time. Eggs Egg Born Dinos EN Albertaceratops.png|Egg Normal Albertaceratops|link=Albertaceratops EN Argentinosaurus.png|Argentinosaurus|link=Argentinosaurus En brachio.png|Brachiosaurus|link=Brachiosaurus EN Deino.png|Deinonychus|link=Deinonychus EN Diabloceratops.png|Diabloceratops|link=Diabloceratops Egg Iguanodon Icon.png|Edmontosaurus|link=Edmontosaurus EN Elasmosaurus.png|Elasmosaurus|link=Elasmosaurus EN Pachy.png|Pachycephalosaurus|link=Pachycephalosaurus EN Para.png|Parasaurolophus|link=Parasaurolophus En saltasaurus.png|Saltasaurus|link=Saltasaurus EN Spinosaurus.png|Spinosaurus|link=Spinosaurus EN T-rex.png|Tyrannosaurus|link=Tyrannosaurus EN Velociraptor.png|Velociraptor|link=Velociraptor ER Talas.png|Rare Thalassodromeus|link=Rare Thalassodromeus Screenshot 2013-07-01-09-13-50.png|Rare Euoplocephalus|link=Rare Euoplocephalus Empty album.png|Rare Iguanodon|link=Rare Iguanodon ER trice.png|Rare Triceratops|link=Rare Triceratops Screenshot 2013-06-30-23-37-39.png|Rare Hungarosaurus|link=Rare Hungarosaurus ES Shadowsaurus.png|Super Rare Giganotosaurus|link=Super Rare Giganotosaurus ES New Super.png|Super Rare Pedopenna|link=Super Rare Pedopenna Egg Super margi.png|Super Rare Triceratops|link=Super Rare Triceratops ES Hatzegopterix.png|Super Rare Hatzegopteryx|link=Super Rare Hatzegopteryx Es megalosaurus.png|Super Rare Megalosaurus|link=Super Rare Megalosaurus Screenshot 2013-06-09-21-24-08.png|Super Rare Tyrannosaurus|link=Super Rare Tyrannosaurus ES Plesiosaurus.png|Super Rare Plesiosaurus|link=Super Rare Plesiosaurus Egg Therizo.png|Super Rare Therzinosaurus Screenshot 2013-07-14-09-35-27.png|Super Rare Anhanguera|link=Super Rare Anhanguera Screenshot 2013-07-19-18-21-33.png|Super Rare Microraptor|link=Super Rare Microraptor Screenshot 2013-07-19-18-23-19.png|Super Rare Kentosaurus|link=Super Rare Kentosaurus ES Dracorex.png|Super Rare Dracorex|link=Super Rare Dracorex ES Allosaurus.png|Super Rare Allosaurus|link=Super Rare Allosaurus ES Carnotaurus.png|Super Rare Carnotaurus|link=Super Rare Carnotaurus Super Rare Kentrosaurus Type 2.jpg|Super Rare Kentrosaurus Type 2 ES G.JPG|Super Rare Gallimimus ESNA.png|Super Rare Nanotyrannus EGDX.PNG|Super Rare Dracorex (Type 2) EDI.PNG|ES+ Dilphosaurus ESSC.PNG|ES Scaphognathus ESSTB.PNG|ESS Tarbosaurus ESSED.PNG|ESS Edmontosaurus ESSP.PNG|ESS Spinosaurus ESSPH.PNG|ESS Pachycephalosaurus ESPT.PNG|ER+Troodon ESPlat.PNG|Super Rare Plateosaurus ESKro.PNG|ES+ Kronosaurus Category:Game Mechanics Category:D Gold Category:Items